


朋友

by zsbiss



Category: All伦
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsbiss/pseuds/zsbiss





	朋友

发小们每年最等不及就是暑假回大院搞北因为长得白白软软不像男孩子小时候一直被他们欺负，然后后来有人对北北示好，北就对他也好，其他人吃醋不欺负北了，一起对北好，然后后来北从被欺负堵在墙角喊小妹妹到被宠着长大  
北高中住校，他们就翻墙去宿舍搞北  
北成人礼那天晚上爸妈要出任务，不在，然后北独自在家把他们都叫过来喝酒［酒精过敏可能喝了几年酒之后才显现出来］，然后……  
北拍完吻戏之后，回酒店，然后发小说你不是拍这种戏吗，架个摄像头好好的拍。然后就一边肏一边拍，还要让北喊哥哥们不要了  
妹妹说好辣，发小说让哥哥给你降降温就不辣了，然后就把舌头伸进妹妹嘴里拚命搅，搅得她的唾液都来不及吞下从嘴边垂下，发小问，现在还辣吗  
微博上有很多人说邓伦身为伴郎却更像新郎。  
晚上新郎肏着伴郎，说：我觉得微博上那些人有时候说的也挺对，今天你是我的新郎。  
透过伴郎的纱裙摸下身：“妹妹你不是喜欢穿裙子吗，今天穿着小裙子让哥哥好好肏熟你”  
新郎一边肏让伴郎咬着毛茸茸的兔耳朵，在他耳边说不要吵醒了在隔壁睡觉的新娘，小伴郎的眼泪在眼眶里转，凤眼眼尾熏红。  
被肏的时候咬住兔耳朵，不敢发出声音


End file.
